callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Lew Krawczenko
Lew Krawczenko ('ros. 'Лев Кравченко) – jeden z głównych antagonistów w Call of Duty: Black Ops oraz drugorzędny antagonista w Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Prawa ręka generała-majora Nikity Dragowicza. Życiorys Wczesne życie Lew Krawczenko urodził się w 1922 roku w Piotrogrdzie, dziewięć miesięcy przed powstaniem Związku Socjalistycznych Republik Radzieckich. Według danych zebranych przez Ryana Jacksona z amerykańskiego wywiadu, w czasie gdy Krawczenko był już w armii w jego rodzinnej wsi niedaleko Leningradu doszło do makabrycznego incydentu. Lew miał bowiem zabić swoją siostrę Irinę dlatego, że odrzuciła ona zaloty Nikity Dragowicza, przełożonego Krawczenki. Za ten akt bezwzględnego oddania Dragowicz uczynił Lwa swoją prawą ręką. II wojna światowa Bitwa pod Stalingradem Niewiele wiadomo na temat tego okresu w jego życiu. Wiadomo, że miał on wraz z Dragowiczem dowodzić pewnym punktem oporu w czasie bitwy stalingradzkiej w 1942 roku. Wiktor Reznow, sierżant Armii Czerwonej był w opłakanej sytuacji wielokrotnie prosił Krawczenkę i Dragowicza o posiłki, jednak nadaremno i sierżant musiał sam stawić czoła liczniejszemu wrogowi. Było to powodem zgrzytów pomiędzy mającym duże poparcie wśród żołnierzy Reznowem, a oficerami takimi jak Krawczenko i Dragowicz. Doprowadziło to do nienawiści między nimi, a Wiktor twierdził, że są oni "oportunistami i manipulatorami". Za kołem podbiegunowym Tuż po zakończeniu II wojny światowej Sowieci wysłali oddział specjalny 3. armii uderzeniowej na misję zdobycia tajnej niemieckiej broni (domniemana Wunderwaffe), wśród której byli Dragowicz i jego sługus Krawczenko, jako dowódcy, oraz wielu żołnierzy w tym Wiktor Reznow i Dmitrij Petrenko. Drugim celem misji było skontaktowanie się z nazistowskim naukowcem, Friedrichem Steinerem, który potajemnie zaoferował Rosjanom współpracę. Wszystko poszło dobrze. Kiedy bohaterowie dostali się na pokład statku z niemiecką bronią biologiczną, czyli gazem Nova 6, generał Nikita Dragowicz chciał sprawdzić działanie trucizny. Rozkazał Krawczence i jego ludziom wsadzić przyjaciół Reznowa do komory gazowej. W męczarniach zginęło trzech czerwonoarmistów, w tym Petrenko, lecz gdy miała przyjść kolej na Reznowa, doszło do ataku brytyjskich komandosów na statek. Lew wraz z Dragowiczem i Steinerem uciekli stamtąd z próbką gazu, zostawiając swoich ludzi na pastwę losu. Walki spowodowały uwolnienie czerwonoarmistów z komory. Wtedy Reznow wysadził tę okrutną broń. On także zdołał uciec, lecz został złapany. Dragowicz, używając swoich wpływów umieścił Reznowa w łagrze w Workucie. Chociaż wcześniej Wiktor nie ufał Krawczence i Dragowiczowi, to od tego czasu zaczął ich szczerze nienawidzić. Zimna wojna Na początku zimnej wojny Krawczenko szybko awansował w szeregach KGB, głównie przez swoją znajomość z Dragowiczem. W tym czasie zaczął też umieszczać w USA swoich uśpionych agentów i dostarczać im gaz, w czym pomógł mu jego kuzyn, Paweł Gorki. Inwazja w Zatoce Świń Podczas interwencji Amerykanów na Kubie Lew był tam obecny wraz ze swoim przełożonym. Kiedy amerykański członek Operation 40, Alex Mason, poświęcił się dla drużyny, by ta uciekła z Kuby (mianowicie zniszczył pojazdy blokujące pas startowy, dzięki czemu reszta drużyny uciekła), Krawczenko złapał go i przyprowadził przed oblicze Fidela Castro. Ten zdecydował się przekazać jeńca Rosjanom, by uczcić ich "nowe relacje". Na Kubie założył wraz z Dragowiczem stację numeryczną nadającą rozkazy uśpionym agentom. Workuta Rosjanin był obecny podczas próby zaprogramowania mózgu Masona w Workucie, by ten zabił prezydenta USA. To się jednak nie powiodło, ponieważ Wiktor Reznow przeprogramował Alexa, by ten zabił Dragowicza, Krawczenkę i Steinera. Następnie pomógł mu uciec z tego obozu. Bajkonur W 1963 roku wysłano żołnierzy CIA (w tym Woodsa, Masona i Grigorija Weavera) do kosmodromu Bajkonur w celu udaremnienia startu rakiety Sojuz 2. Drugim celem była eliminacja generała Nikity Dragowicza i właśnie Krawczenki. Niestety już na samym początku misji Rosjanie złapali Weavera i przyprowadzili go do Krawczenki. Ten rozkazał poddać się reszcie CIA, bo w przeciwnym wypadku okaleczy złapanego agenta. Tak też się stało – Krawczenko własnoręcznie wydłubał Weaverowi oko. Kiedy Amerykanie zdołali zniszczyć rakietę, chcieli zabić dwóch wyżej wymienionych ludzi. Lew zdołał jednak uciec z kosmodromu śmigłowcem. Wojna w Wietnamie W 1968 roku Krawczenko został wysłany przez Sowietów do Wietnamu w celu pomocy NVA w walce z Amerykanami. Tak naprawdę chodziło o to, by tam testować broń biologiczną Nova 6. W misji "Victor Charlie" Mason zszedł do jego podziemnej bazy, by tam posłuchać, jak mówi na nagraniach o najnowszych testach tej broni. Z wypowiedzi Masona wynika też, że Lew testował broń na ludziach, nie tylko na złapanych amerykańskich jeńcach, ale też na własnych ludziach. Okazało się, że Krawczenko zaminował tę bazę, na szczęście protagoniści zdołali stamtąd uciec. 11 lutego samolot transportujący Novę 6 rozbił się nad Laosem. Amerykanie wysłali tam SOG, w tym grywalnego Alexa Masona. Kiedy oddział dotarł do wraku samolotu, doszło do walk ze Specnazem i NVA. Niestety wrak, na którym byli bohaterowie, spadł na dół, przez co protagoniści zostali oszołomieni. Krawczenko to wykorzystał i ogłuszył kopnięciem Alexa Masona. Jego ludzie zabrali też Franka Woodsa i Josepha Bowmana jako jeńców. Tydzień później trójka bohaterów została zmuszona do gry w rosyjską ruletkę. Przeżyli ją tylko Mason i Woods. Swoim sprytem udało im się uciec, ukraść radzieckiego Hinda i dolecieć nim do głównej bazy Krawczenki. Tam walczyli z jego żołnierzami i uwolnili przetrzymywanych przez Krawczenkę jeńców. Dalej bohaterowie zniszczyli wszystkie siły wroga i poszli do pokoju, w którym znajdował się Lew. Ten obezwładnił Masona i Woodsa, po czym dalej kopał tego pierwszego w twarz. Rozpoznał Alexa i powiedział, że "powinien był zabić go w Workucie". W pewnym momencie Frank otrząsnął się i wbił nóż w plecy Krawczence. Rosjanin wtedy wyciągnął zawleczkę od granatu przyczepionego do niego. Wtedy Woods wyskoczył z Lewem przez okno, by ratować innych od wybuchu. Wtedy to został uznany za martwego przez Amerykanów. Krawczenko jednak przeżył i rozkazał wsadzić Woodsa do więzienia Hilton w Hanoi. Później Rosjanin współpracował z handlarzem narkotyków Raulem Menendezem, m. in. poprzez sprzedawanie broni jemu oraz sprzymierzonymi z nimi partyzantkami w krajach trzeciego świata. W pewnym momencie Menendez nazwał Krawczenkę "marionetką". Wojna w Afganistanie W 1986 roku Krawczenko brał udział w radzieckiej inwazji na Afganistan jako dowódca czołgu. Prawdopodobnie na własne życzenie, bo był już za stary na walkę oraz miał stopnień oficerski. Woods i Mason wraz z Mudżahedinami szarżowali na rosyjskie czołgi, by je zniszczyć. Kiedy Mason miał wysadzić największy z nich pociskiem z moździerza, wyszedł z niego właśnie Krawczenko. Bił się z Alexem na kadłubie wciąż jadącego czołgu. Jednak Mason szybko wygrał tę walkę i zdołał zniszczyć pojazd. Lew został złapany i wzięty na przesłuchanie do afgańskiej jaskini. Tam był torturowany i w zależności od decyzji gracza: Mason zabija Krawczenkę= Jeśli gracz nie powstrzyma Masona przed zastrzeleniem Krawczenki, przesłuchanie nie dobiegnie końca i żołnierze nie dowiedzą się o szpiegu Menendeza w CIA. |-| Woods zabija Krawczenkę= Jeśli gracz powstrzyma Masona przed zabiciem Krawczenki, to żołnierze dowiedzą się m.in. o tym, że Lew sprzedaje Menendezowi broń. Na końcu dodaje, że Menendez ma ludzi nawet w CIA, czemu Hudson kategorycznie zaprzecza, a Woods po chwili Krawczenkę zabija. Charakterystyka Według danych zebranych przez Ryana Jacksona Lew Krawczenko był bezwzględnym sadystą czerpiącym satysfakcję z mordowania innych, całkowicie oddanym swojemu przełożonemu, czyli generałowi Dragowiczowi. Wykonywał każdy jego rozkaz bez szemrania, rzadko się odzywał. Mówi się nawet, że zabił on swoją własną siostrę, Irinę, po tym, jak ta odrzuciła zaloty Dragowicza. Spowodowało to awans Krawczenki do stopnia oficerskiego. Jego budowa ciała (100 kg wagi i 180 cm wysokości) sprawiały, że świetnie sprawdziłby się jako żołnierz, jednak według raportu "nigdy nie wybiegał myślą poza następną akcję" i był nieprzewidywalny, więc nie nadawał się na dowódcę. Mógł posiadać stopień oficerski tylko wtedy, gdy miał nad sobą kogoś takiego jak Dragowicz. Blisko 20 lat po wydarzeniach z Black Ops wykazywał inne cechy charakteru. Działał na dwa fronty, sprzedając broń Menedezowi oraz wciąż walcząc w służbie ZSRR. A z racji tego, że nie miał nad sobą Dragowicza został albo awansowany, lub trafił pod kogoś innego. Ale problem polegał na tym, że był wręcz fanatycznym podwładnym Dragowicza. Ciekawostki * W Modern Warfare 3 przed misją "W proch się obrócisz" widać zdjęcie Krawczenki. Podpisane jest ono Lew. * Jego model został zrobiony na modelu Imrana Zachajewa z Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. * W misji "Stare rany" podczas przesłuchiwania go Woods mówi do niego: "Czy wierzysz w powiedzenie oko za oko ?". Jest to nawiązanie do tego, co Krawczenko zrobił Weaverowi na terenie kosmodromu Bajkonur. * W misji "Victor Charlie" Alex Mason mówi na niego "Generał Krawczenko" wiedząc, że ten jest pułkownikiem. * Podobnie jak Dragowicz, nienawidzi Wiktora Reznowa, jednak ta nienawiść wynika tylko z całkowitego oddania swojemu dowódcy. *W wersji na Wii, podczas misji "Projekt Nova" Krawczenko nosi kominiarkę. *Jego kariera wojskowa jest przewidziana od wojny w Stalingradzie 1942 (choć mógł być już wcześniej w armii) do wojny w Afganistanie 1986, co daje łącznie ok. 44 lata wojennej tułaczki. Ma więc najdłuższą czynną karierę wojskową w historii Call of Duty. *W misji Projekt Nova, po złapaniu Steinera, gdy popatrzymy na Krawczenkę, zobaczymy, że zabija on niemieckich jeńców. Galeria Kravchenko Old Wounds BOII-1-.png|Krawczenko w Black Opsie 2 KRawczenko.png|Krawczenko podczas przesłuchania ru:Лев Кравченко en:Lev Kravchenko Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops II